


Everything With You

by rangifertarandus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Sort of at least, Soulmates, They drink wine nothing major, alcohol consumption, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangifertarandus/pseuds/rangifertarandus
Summary: The thing is, that there's just one tiny little problem. A tiny flaw in his master plan of future happiness. Tiny, really, almost irrelevant, you know?It's just that he and Stiles aren't even dating.And that's probably why Derek ends up pouring all the remaining wine in his glass and downing the whole thing in one go, under Scott's concerned gaze.ORDerek's had enough of being miserable and realises he might possibly want nice things. More specifically, nice things with Stiles.





	Everything With You

**Author's Note:**

> I went out for dinner with my friends and their baby daughter. I got distracted and fic happened, not sure what got me, I just really want Derek to have nice things.
> 
> HUGE thanks to [**thegirlnamedcove**](http://thegirlnamedcove.tumblr.com) who was the most amazing and quickest beta ever.
> 
>  
> 
> _Obviously I don't own any of these characters. Except for the babies, the babies are all mine._

It gets to him on a Thursday night.  
  
He's pleasantly buzzing from the little bit of wolfsbane they've managed to smuggle in the restaurant and slip into their red wine bottle. He's watching Stiles from the corner of his eye, studying his movements and his expressions as he laughs along with Scott.  
  
They are in a quiet little place, right outside Beacon Hills, it's nothing fancy but their steak is to die for. Kira sent them a vocal message that afternoon, literally shouting about serious cravings for red meat and demanding to be taken there, no one was going to deny her of course.  
  
Derek remembers the last time they were there, she was still pregnant and had to order a well-done filet while everyone else had a rare steak. Needless to say, she wasn't pleased.  
  
Derek looks on as Stiles grins at Scott and Kira's daughter, Allison.  
  
It had been Kira's idea to call her like that, she announced it one night, seemingly out of the blue, while they were at Derek's loft watching a stupid film, just the four of them. Scott asked Derek to pause the movie then, he went down on one knee, told Kira he loved her so much it hurt and asked her to marry him. He didn't have a ring, but it clearly didn't matter.  
  
Derek had to wait another 5 months to see Kira as happy as he'd seen her that night.  
  
They had left then, leaving him and Stiles in front of the paused film. It took him merely one sniff of the air to figure out that there was something wrong. Stiles was sitting on the coffee table, with his back to the tv set, his elbows digging into his knees and his hands clasped in front of his eyes. His stare was blank and Derek could smell guilt and sadness emanating from him.  
  
He knew exactly what was wrong.  
  
He sat on the couch in front of Stiles and caught his clasped hands, pushing them down so that there were no obstacles for Stiles's eyes to look into his.  
  
"It's still not your fault," Derek said.  
  
Stiles took a shuddering breath, a bitter smile appearing on his lips while his eyes focused on Derek's.  
  
"Well, it kind of is," he said.  
  
Derek shook his head, put his hands on both sides of Stiles's face, his fingers carding through brown hair, and brought their foreheads together.  
  
"I'm not going to repeat myself, you know just as much as I do that you weren't in control," Derek said defeatedly, closing his eyes.  
  
That was nothing new, the touching and holding, the soothing words, it was normal behaviour for them. They repeated these things to each other pretty much bi-monthly, every time one of them had a moment of self-doubt.  
  
It hadn't been an easy process, their friendship. It had developed slowly through the years, but they had come to be important for each other, vital even, and Derek had started considering Stiles something like his best friend.  
  
Stiles was shaking his head at Derek's words. It broke his heart that Stiles still couldn't get rid of all those horrible feelings, that that monster could still mess with his head even after so long.  
  
"What if I end up hurting her like I did to Allison?" Stiles said finally.  
  
And Derek could do nothing but wrap his arms around Stiles and pull him towards him. A surge of affection coursed through his veins when Stiles moulded himself against him, settling sideways on his thighs and hiding his face in Derek's neck as if it was the most natural thing to do.  
  
They stayed like that for a while, the film long forgotten while Stiles took long, shuddering breaths until his heartbeat calmed down.  
  
"You'll be the best uncle a little girl could ask for," Derek whispered then, his lips against Stiles's forehead and his hand caressing the nape of his neck.  
  
"Yeah," Stiles breathed out, "you too, though."  
  
And it turned out they actually were, they both loved baby Allison to no end.  
  
They were the first two people to meet her, they ran to the hospital as soon as Scott called. She was a rumpled little thing, with jet black hair and big hazel eyes, and she stared up at them with curiosity, as if trying to guess who they were.    
  
They were careful with their touches at first, Stiles tracing a finger along her tiny little face, looking in awe as she frowned a little and pursed her lips, Derek choosing to divert his energy towards hugging a still shell-shocked Scott and kissing the top of Kira's head, telling her what a wonderful job she'd done.  
  
He let Stiles take his time with her, then crouched down next to the hospital bed, his face close to Allison's. She widened her eyes and opened her mouth a little, moving her tiny hand towards him and catching his thumb.  
  
"Oh! She's already got you wrapped around her fingers" Kira said huffing out a laugh and caressing Allison's head affectionately.  
  
Derek heard Scott and Stiles's laughter from above him as he smiled at Allison and placed a small kiss on her hand. He left his nose there for a split second and sighed in contentment.  
  
"Yeah, she has," he said.  
  
She already smelled like pack and Derek knew he was going to love and protect that baby-girl for the rest of his life.  
  
•••  
  
"She's lovely, really," the waiter says when he comes pick up their empty plates. He leaves the dessert menu, smiling at Allison who eyes him curiously and follows him with her gaze while he walks away.  
  
Stiles catches her attention then, making a funny face and clapping his hands, Allison smiles wide and tries to copy him, ending up punching her little fist on the top of her other hand. She clearly still hasn't mastered clapping, but she's so cute that she can get away with everything.  
  
She's admittedly a funny baby and has an incredible range of expressions considering she's just 8 months old. She laughs most of the time and Derek could spend hours looking at her.  
  
She has the whole pack wrapped around her tiny little fingers, Derek knows for a fact that Stiles is starting to question whether she's the actual True Alpha, because Scott turns into a weak little puppy when it comes to her. Derek can't really blame him.  
  
He smiles at Allison and she smiles back as she punches one of Stiles's hand with her fist. She's fascinated with hands, she spends hours just touching everyone's hands and studying them and nibbling at everyone's fingers with her toothless mouth.  
  
"Ow, that little tooth is sharp," Stiles whines. Well, she’s _almost_ toothless.  
  
She's got the side of his hand in her mouth and she's chewing happily on the fleshiest part. She offers Stiles a grin as she slobbers down his wrist and Derek knows Stiles really can't help but smile back.  
  
It's then that it hits him, Derek takes a sip of wine and just looks at the scene in front of him. The fond expression painted on Stiles's face while he tries to get his hand back from Allison's grasp is what does it.  
  
He realises in that moment that he wants all of that. He wants to see that every day. He wants a house and a baby and a family and the whole shebang. And he wants it with Stiles.  
  
And that's great. Like, he's finally come to a point that sometimes he can admit that he might actually deserve some happiness. Sure, it's still hard most days, but deep down he knows he's allowed to want something like that.  
  
The thing is, that there's just one tiny little problem. A tiny flaw in his master plan of future happiness. Tiny, really, almost irrelevant, you know?  
  
It's just that he and Stiles aren't even dating.  
  
And that's probably why Derek ends up pouring all the remaining wine in his glass and downing the whole thing in one go, under Scott's concerned gaze.  
  
•••  
  
"Dude, I’m exhausted, can I stay here tonight?" Stiles says, stretching a bit and digging his toes in Derek's thigh.  
  
They're both sprawled on the sofa, Stiles sitting sideways with a cup of coffee in his hands. Derek is on the opposite side and their feet and legs are a tangled mess between them.  
  
The wine has made Derek a bit drowsy and he can't really think of a reason not to let him stay.  
  
"Yeah," he says with a nod.  
  
He's still thinking about it. Still wondering how he could have been so foolish to allow his imagination to get so far when he knew he had no chance. He's had this crush on Stiles for years now and he knows it's not even a simple crush anymore. He's never let himself say it out loud, he's never acknowledged the fact that he's hopelessly in love with Stiles. And now that came to bite him in the butt.  
  
The faint smell of worry in the air tells him that Stiles has caught on that there's something off. He's onto him and will soon ask him what's wrong. Derek needs to think of an exit strategy pronto.  
  
"I'm still shocked at how amazing Allison is," Stiles says instead.  
  
Derek nods again, unsure of what to say and mostly surprised that Stiles didn’t actually go for it and asked him what was wrong straight away.  
  
"She's unreal, like, she's the best-behaved baby ever. I would have caused a ruckus and started crying in no time."  
  
Derek huffs out a laugh and Stiles's eyebrows shoot up.  
  
"What?" He asks.  
  
"I bet you were just like that, making a mess and crying out in restaurants," Derek says, he wanted it to be a bit mean but it turned out fond.  
  
Great.  
  
Now he can't even control his tone around Stiles.  
  
"Shut up, as if you were any better," Stiles says with a grin.  
  
A sudden thought escapes Derek's mind and goes straight out of his mouth: "Would you like that?"  
  
Fuck. Derek hates himself. Of course he had to ask, of course he had to torture himself some more. Well done, really. Great move.  
  
Stiles casts him a confused glance.  
  
"Would I like what?"  
  
Derek can't suppress a groan, he's sure this is going to end badly. But Stiles is looking at him with those big hazel eyes and there's really nothing Derek can deny him.  
  
"A baby," he says, his stare down so that Stiles's reaction won't hit him as bad.  
  
It still does hit him, he hears Stiles's heartbeat speeding up and, when he finally looks up, he can see that Stiles's eyes are as big as saucers.  
  
"I- Are you-" Stiles pauses, carefully choosing his words "Are you asking me if I want babies in my life in general or is that a more specific question? Because of course, I want a baby, and like, a family and a house and a mortgage... Alright maybe I could do without a mortgage but that's not the point. So, to answer your question, yes. Sure. I would like that."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Derek can't help but say, a sad undertone that he hopes Stiles won't catch.  
  
But Stiles is looking right at him and, of course, Derek can see the exact moment that realisation dawns on him.  
  
Contrary to what Derek expected though, the look that appears in Stiles's eyes is not one of pity. No. It almost looks like determination and a small amount of hope that Derek doesn't know what to think of.  
  
Stiles looks down then, his coffee looking very interesting all of a sudden. He's silent for a while, a small, unsure smile playing on his lips, until "Well, we could have all of that if you wanted."  
  
It's barely a whisper but, of course, Derek hears it loud and clear.  
  
And, _what?_  
  
He has to sit up because his heart is pounding so quickly it almost hurts.  
  
"Stiles," he growls, there's an urgency in his tone as if the moment could just pass if Stiles doesn't look up now.  
  
But Stiles does look up, looks at Derek through his lashes with a smile on his face. And Derek doesn't dare to believe it, this can't be true.  
  
"Stiles, are you sure? Do you even realise what you're saying?" Derek asks, hoping with every single fibre of his body that the answer is yes.  
  
"Derek, I've never been surer of anything in my life."  
  
And yeah, Derek's heart could probably explode any moment now.  
  
"Besides, I've been in love with you for most of it anyway," Stiles says, sitting up to place his empty cup on the coffee table.  
  
He says it like it's easy, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. As if Derek knew that already. As if this hasn't just changed Derek's life, turning it upside down.  
  
Derek moves on autopilot then, his brain has definitely turned into mush and he's afraid that if he tries to speak the only thing that will come out is some incoherent babbling.  
  
He crushes his lips against Stiles's, cupping the back of his head and pushing him back until he's pinned to the sofa. Stiles kisses back, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and holding him there, close.  
  
Derek parts his lips, grazing Stiles's with his teeth, Stiles opens his mouth slightly, in surprise, and Derek licks at the spot his teeth touched. Their tongues touch and wrap around each other before separating and clashing again in a crazy dance. And Derek feels drunker than before, Stiles's taste and scent driving him crazy.  
  
They part in lack of oxygen but Derek can't seem to get enough, he kisses Stiles's cheeks, then trails down his jaw and his neck, biting and sucking and kissing while Stiles tries, and mostly fails, to catch his breath.  
  
"I want to have everything with you" Derek mutters, his lips still moulded to Stiles's neck.  
  
He looks up and Stiles is grinning at him.  
  
"I want to go on dates with you. I want to chat through movies while we share popcorns. I want to have awkward dinners with your Dad and Melissa. I want to babysit Allison and end up making out on the couch like teenagers," Derek goes on, punctuating every sentence with a light kiss.  
  
With his hand on Stiles's neck, he can hear his heartbeat stutter under his fingers with each confession.  
  
"I want us to get married," he says.  
  
And Stiles smiles so big it splits his face in half. Derek has to kiss him again.  
  
"I want to buy a house with you, and I want to go shopping for fancy Scandinavian furniture," he continues.  
  
It's like, now that he's started, he can't stop. But it's worth the look of utter and pure happiness on Stiles's face so he really doesn't plan to stop.  
  
"I want to get yelled at by the salespeople for making out in one of the display beds at Ikea"  
  
Stiles outright laughs at that, pulling Derek in for another kiss.  
  
"I want tiny versions of ourselves around our house. I want to get old with you" Derek finally says.  
  
Stiles's heart is beating so quick that for a moment Derek worries there's something wrong with it. He concentrates on that sound while Stiles gently pecks his jaw and traces a path of kisses down his neck, mimicking his previous actions. He can feel his own heart beating just as fast.  
  
"I want to have everything with you" Derek repeats, grabbing Stiles's face and forcing him to look into his eyes.  
  
They stare at each other for an instant, before Stiles seems to crack and give in to the urge of kissing Derek and licking into his mouth, seemingly with a sort of newfound hunger and, really, Derek can relate.  
  
"Me too," Stiles says once they part again, this time it's him holding Derek's face in place, forcing him to look into his eyes.  
  
"I've never dared to believe I could ever have any of this, I've always wished I could have it with you, but I've never dared," Stiles says.  
  
And Derek loves him so much it hurts and wants to tell him right then. But he waits, because Stiles looks like he wants to say something else, something more.  
  
"I've never dared, because you're so far out of my league and you're Derek, hot werewolf Derek while I'm just plain, fragile human Stiles"  
  
And Derek almost wishes he didn't wait because he hates to hear Stiles doubt himself. But this is so ridiculous that he can't help but straight out laugh, burying his face in Stiles's shoulder.  
  
"What?" Stiles asks with a frown.  
  
Derek huffs out another small laugh before placing a kiss on Stiles's shoulder and looking back up.  
  
"Stiles, I've been so gone for you for so long that no one could ever stand a chance. Braeden left me in South America because of you. My sister makes fun of me all the time. I-" He pauses, kisses Stiles's surprised expression off of his face. "I've been in love with you for years, no one else's ever stood a chance."  
  
Derek feels like a weight has lifted off his chest now that his feelings are out. And the best thing is that the lopsided smile on Stiles's face tells him that they're most likely reciprocated.  
  
"I've been in love with you for even longer than I knew. None of my relationships lasted because every time I came back here I'd realise that you mattered more than anyone else," Stiles says, a blush creeping up his face.  
  
They're idiots, it's official. They could have been doing this for years.  
  
"We're both idiots," Derek says.  
  
Stiles laughs, kissing him once more. They wrap around each other and Derek deepens the kiss, tasting every single bit of Stiles's mouth while Stiles does the same, nipping at each other's lips until their mouths are raw and tingling, and they have to part to breathe.  
  
"You're going to be the death of me," Derek says, touching his forehead to Stiles's as they breathe together.  
  
"Pretty sure it's the other way round since you're crushing me, dude"  
  
Derek has to roll his eyes, he's in love with an idiot. Great.  
  
He says as much, eliciting a chuckle from Stiles. He tries to get up but soon finds out that Stiles is like an octopus, wrapping his legs and his arms around Derek, keeping him there moulded to his body.  
  
"Thought you said I was crushing you"  
  
"Yeah, but who said I didn't like it?"  
  
Stiles smirks. Derek kisses him again.  
  
•••  
  
It's years later, while they're walking through the cereal aisle at the local supermarket, that he actually gets the whole picture.  
  
Laura is running ahead while Derek sighs and follows to catch her. She's a little terror but looks so much like Stiles that Derek is unable to deny her anything.  
  
"We're both idiots," Stiles says, looking fondly as Derek picks Laura up and takes a box of her favourite cereals from one of the shelves.  
  
Derek walks up to him, dropping the cereal box in the cart and slotting his body against Stiles's, effectively trapping Laura between them. There's a small frown on Stiles's face and Derek reaches up and smoothes the line with his thumb.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asks.  
  
Stiles kisses him, just a small peck on the lips, before ruffling Laura's hair and kissing the top of her head as well.  
  
"We could have had this years ago, we could have had at least two more babies by now," Stiles says with a pout.  
  
Derek frowns for a second, unsure of what has caused these thoughts in his husband. (Because yes, Stiles is his _husband_. Derek still can't believe it some days. He's just that lucky). He chances a look behind Stiles and sees a couple walking with a pram. A tiny human shouting out like crazy inside.  
  
Clearly, Laura notices, too and kicks at his abdomen. Ouch.  
  
"A baby! Dad, let me go!" She shouts.  
  
Derek puts her down rolling his eyes, God, she’s _so dramatic_. She runs to the pram before either him or Stiles can stop her.  
  
"Stiles, we can barely keep that little monster at bay, imagine having more than one."  
  
Stiles laughs as Derek wraps his arm around his shoulders. Stiles leans into him, placing his hand on his waist.  
  
"It'd be still worth it," Stiles murmurs.  
  
Derek squeezes him lightly, pulling him even closer.  
  
"Everything is worth it with you," Derek says, his words make Stiles turn his face and kiss him again, this time with more intent.  
  
They share a grin once they part, then turn back towards Laura, watching her as she plays with the baby in the pram. She's making faces, trying to make the baby laugh. They hear tiny huffs of laughter from inside the pram and the look of pure happiness that appears on Laura's face is enough to make Derek want to go there and hold her close to him.  
  
He turns to look at Stiles, the fond expression he has watching Laura is probably matching his own. He kisses Stiles's cheek and lets him go, he watches him walk up to Laura and crouch down next to the pram.  
  
They both look down at the baby with a fond look on their faces and Derek doesn't think he's ever loved anything more than those two.  
  
He watches them from afar, enjoying one of the rare moments they're actually standing still. He wasn't lying when he said she was a little terror, exactly like Stiles.  
  
His gaze focuses on Stiles for a second, he looks more adult now, but still as attractive as ever, Derek sometimes wonders how he managed to bag such a hot husband.    
  
Laura suddenly looks up from the pram and grins at Derek, she's missing two front teeth and she's so cute it hurts.  
  
Derek was hooked from the day she was born. Cora had been happy to be their surrogate mother so that their first kid could have a good mix of Hale's and Stilinski's genes, and Derek hadn't had any doubt that their daughter would have been gorgeous.  
  
The first moment he saw her, though, he realised that gorgeous wasn't nearly enough to describe her. She was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen and he fell in love instantly.  
  
When Stiles approached him holding their baby (oh my God, _their baby_!) for the first time, Derek's heart stopped for a full minute, his brain short-circuited and he didn't know whether he wanted to cry or laugh. Because standing there in front of him was the most perfect sight he could ever witness. His perfect husband with his perfect daughter. Derek almost couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
And then, when he held her the first time, he actually did cry. She smelled like pack, and like Stiles, and like him and his family, and she was his. She was his and Stiles's, and he vowed then to take care of her, take care of both of them, to protect them and to love them every single day.  
  
And now, looking at them in that stupid cereal aisle, Derek finally gets it. He gets what it is that makes him feel so lucky, so incredibly happy that his heart could burst. He looks at his husband, still as perfect as ever, and the way he looks at their daughter, and he realises it. He's never dared to believe that such things existed out of fairytales and children books. But he realises there and then that there's no other way to put it.  
  
He sometimes still wonders if he really deserves it, if he's worthy of all that love that his little family feels for him. Of all the nice gestures Stiles directs to him, all the morning kisses and the goodnight kisses, all the goodbye kisses and the cuddles. If he's worthy of the way his daughter looks at him with admiration and reverence, of the way she sometimes copies his behaviour, of the way she's so smart and so good and so well-behaved (most of the time), of the way she's healthy and growing stronger every single day. And he worries then. He worries he's not worthy of it.  
  
But then there's Stiles. Stiles who, Derek has just realised, there in that stupid cereal aisle, is his fucking soulmate, an honest-to-God _soulmate_ , one only a handful of born wolves had the luck to find.  
  
And it's Stiles's grin that gets him back on track, tells him he's worth it, tells him he deserves everything he has, tells him he's allowed to want all that and, most importantly, tells him that he'll have his love for the rest of their lives.  
  
And well, Derek thinks he can consider himself pretty lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome. Also, it's not really my first Sterek fic, but it's the first I'm actually _sharing_ with the world, so I really hope I did them justice.
> 
> Come find me on [**tumblr**](http://pororeindeer.tumblr.com) and talk to me about Sterek!
> 
> [EDIT: If you're particularly keen, [**here**](http://pororeindeer.tumblr.com/post/168435294699) is a rebloggable post]


End file.
